Warrior
by Sharkisha the 3rd
Summary: Justice League members start to go missing. The founders search for them, but are unable to find them. One day, it's Flash who vanishes. All that they can find of him is a note that says he's the last one 'they'll' take... Whoever 'they' is. Flash, meanwhile, is going to have an interesting experience.


The founders were having a meeting about the vanishing members. Flash hadn't gotten there yet, but that was expected, as he was always late.

After awhile without him showing up, though, they began to worry.

"I'll go check his room up here." John decided, leaving. He came back a few moments later clutching a piece of paper.

"All I found is a note that he definitely didn't write." John said frantically.

He handed it to Superman, who read it aloud, "'Flash is the last Justice League member we will take. He is all we need. Others we have taken might start reappearing, but they will have no recollection of this place.'"

They were all silent. Flash was gone! But... Others will start reappearing. With no memory of wherever they'd been taken, albeit, but J'onn might be able to jog their memory.

( **THIS IS A PAGE BREAK... USE YOUR IMAGINATION)**

Wally West awoke with a start. He tried jumping up, remembering he had a meeting to get to, but was restrained by chains. Why was he in chains?

He scooted himself into a sitting position. Suddenly, the lights in whatever room he was in turned on. Someone entered.

Presumably, it was a she. She was a humanoid alien with long, dark blue hair and feminine features. Her skin was a shade or two lighter than her hair. She was around 6 feet, but Wally was taller by a few inches.

"You come." She said in broken English.

"Uh, I can't. I'm kind of chained up." Wally said.

The alien rolled her eyes, "You break out." Wally paused but then nodded, and phased through the chains.

"What's to stop me from knocking you unconscious and escaping?" He asked, noticing then that he wasn't in his suit, and was still in his pajamas, which was just shorts and a white t shirt.

"You on different planet. You not know this planet. You not know how to escape." The alien told him.

Wally nodded, "Fine. What's your name, then?"

"Name too difficult for you kind. You call me Summer." The alien responded.

"Alright then, Summer. Where are you taking me?" Wally asked.

"You ask many questions. Talk less." Summer said shortly. Wally snorted but kept silent.

She led him to a large room. In it, there was a throne and a large table with many chairs. Many aliens, both male and female of Summer's species, were in there, all staring Wally down. One male sat on the throne and wore more pristine clothing than the others, so Wally assumed he was their king.

"Welcome!" The king boomed. He had a bushy beard to go with his curly hair.

"Welcome to Keop." He quieted down after that, "You are from Earth, correct?" Wally noted that his English was considerably better than Summer's.

"Yes, I'm from Earth." Wally confirmed.

"Good. You are known as the Flash there, correct?" The king asked.

"I am the Flash." Wally nodded.

"Good! I was worried for a moment we'd gotten the wrong guy. You're much less muscly than we thought you'd be." The king said. Wally rose an eyebrow and chuckled but said nothing.

The king smacked his forehead, "Where are my manners? I am King Alex of Keop. My real name is much too long and difficult for you Earthlings to pronounce. We only know you as the Flash. Have you another name?"

"Wally. Wally West." Wally responded.

"Wally West! I like that name! I believe you will become a fan favorite!" King Alex said. Wally thought he was a jolly man, but then did a double take.

"Fan favorite?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes! I have not explained the contest yet!" King Alex smacked his forehead again, grinning, "You see, we've taken many other members of the Justice League to compete in a contest, fighting each other. The winner fights the next member on the next day. The losers just stay in their rooms until it's their turn to fight the new winner. All of us in here, and all the rest of the Keopans, watch this!"

Wally stared at him, "You kidnapped us... For entertainment?"

King Alex nodded, "Essentially, yes. But we're changing the game! We're still going to compete, but after someone loses, they're sent back to Earth with no memory of Keop. After we have one winner, we're going to keep him or her here for more fighting, but against beings who aren't Earthlings, nor Keopans. Aliens from planets different than both of ours!"

"What if we don't want to fight?" Wally asked, "I'd rather not hurt my team."

"Then we'll just keep you here as a slave." King Alex shrugged. Wally nodded, thinking.

"I guess I'll do it." He stated.

He had one goal in mind, now. Be the champion of them all so none of the other Justice Leaguers would be trapped here for the rest of their days. He was a senior member. It was his responsibility to keep the rest of them safe. And that, he would do.

 **WOO! THE STORY BEGINS.**

 **In case you were wondering, Keop is pronounced "Key op." Keopans is pronounced, "Key op pens."**

 **I got the idea after watching the teaser trailer for Thor: Ragnarok. Towards the end, where Thor has to fight Hulk? Yeah, that part. Does that mean Wally will being Gladiator armor? Probably.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC Comics characters. I do own the Keops and the plot, thoughl Woot!**

 **Thanks for taking time out of your day and reading this! Tell me what you think, please!**

 **Sharkisha the 3rd**


End file.
